<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Habits by Amen_Hallelujah_and_Peanut_Butter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423181">Habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amen_Hallelujah_and_Peanut_Butter/pseuds/Amen_Hallelujah_and_Peanut_Butter'>Amen_Hallelujah_and_Peanut_Butter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amen_Hallelujah_and_Peanut_Butter/pseuds/Amen_Hallelujah_and_Peanut_Butter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are everlasting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He always knows where he will be heading next. It doesn’t matter where it will be, home, the lab, the field, or even the bathroom. He goes where he needs to go and does what he needs to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the off chance that he does get lost a plan B is always at rest in the back of his mind so his steps never falter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point in his life it’s instinct and obviously expected of him, he is the boss, the leader. Walking with purpose was one of the greatest things he learned in ‘76, and he would be damned if a coma and some memory loss would ruin it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony asks if she learned it from Mossad, a special trading course perhaps? Her answer is vague enough that he concludes that it was taught by family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anywhere and at any given time (with permission if on duty) she simply closes her eyes and drifts. Very useful for all-nighters, long car rides, or a never ending test in the woods. Down and out, up and alert on command.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eli teaches her little to nothing. So at 17, body aching and semi-homesick, she picks this up without problem. It serves her well then, it is a blessing in Somalia and continues to be of use at home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's easy to hide from coworkers and friends, talk is a nice distraction and really just listening into conversations was sufficient in keeping her distracted. However that is not always the case, especially alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fast, fast, fast. Go, go, go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She never notices it when she’s alone, it doesn’t sit at the front of her mind like it does for others. The second the plate is set everything is gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The few times she is careless and the subject of staring, Jack explains the practicality of it; it makes good time. With the new job and everything that comes with it, the explanation is not a lie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eat everything under 3 and get ready to move on. A good lesson that keeps her going, even when everything turns to shit and sand. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>